


Never Ending Hunger

by saiyukichan1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: She's hungry but she needs to find her prey first.





	Never Ending Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short story for one of my bosses. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it.

It’s about to storm the thunder rolls in the distance. In a way it makes her feel uncomfortable but she’s going to stick it out until she finds that perfect person that suits her tastes. Turning away from the bar she notices a male that strikes her fancy. He’s with a group of friends who’re loud and boisterous. Smiling ruefully to her drink she downs the liquid and waits rather impatiently until they sit down.   
They are laughing and joking until they spy her making her way over. Their eyes are on her as she straightens out her dress. Their loud voices simmer down to nothing as she stops at their table.  
“Hi boys, mind if I join you?”

“No no not at all in fact let’s go- hey!”

The red headed male nudges his friend as if to say it’s rude to ask. Soft and sultry are her curves that she’s positive that they’ll attract attention; so hiking up her already short dress to slide into the bench comfortably. The red head who stopped his friend from making a fool of himself eyes her, the way she moves, sensuous, almost dangerous in a way.   
She notices the red headed male looking at her, his scent changes into one of interest. Zeroing in on him the lady gets up, slides around the corner of the table her hip never leaving the edge. Leaning over slightly as she trails one hand across his shoulders the swell of her breasts in the dress spill over the top.  
“Would you like to join me for a drink elsewhere?”

“Uh… yeah sure.”

He gets up as she moves away from the tables edge motioning him to follow her. Eager, he sits next to her by the bar ignoring the cat calls that his friends are giving him. He offers to buy her drinks but she turns him down on his offer yet picks it up herself.   
“Gee thanks… you didn’t have to do that.”

Both of them continue to drink, getting to know each other. She smiles enough here and there letting him know she’s attracted to him. He startles a bit at the bar as her hand runs up the length of his thigh. Now normally he’d be the one to make some type of advancement but she ended up with the start off. That’s okay though he digs it none the less.  
She leans in her breath ghosting across his ear to whisper something about going to her place not even two blocks from the current bar they are at. Something about even better drinks too than what the place offers.  
“Okay, lead the way.”

Stumbling a little as she gets off the stool he catches her against him with a smile. His friends start hootin’ and hollerin’ as the two make their way towards the door. He turns briefly to flip them off. The man follows behind the black haired temptress admiring the view. Wearing a fitting, lacey black number with black polished heels she is definitely a sight to behold. Licking his lips he goes to cup her ass only to receive a sharp glare. It doesn’t deter the red head though only encouraging him to keep trying.   
Finally he grumbles under his breath, it definitely took long enough for only living two blocks down. Grabbing for her ass again she doesn’t glare at him this time but allows it. Encouraged he takes a hold of her hand, silky to the touch, stopping her. Anxious he moves in to kiss her only for the woman to stop him and lead him inside off the stairs.  
“Would you like some more to drink?”

“Yeah that stuff at the bar was kinda weak. Will I get to see more of you also?”

Again with the little smirk. As she’s going about making the drinks he comes up from behind to grind against her ass; his hands leaving bruising marks on her hips. Turning in his grip she hands over the second glass.  
“Thanks babe, what is it?”

“A cock-tail I like to enjoy.”

Just by the smell of it he can tell it is much stronger than what they were serving at the bar. He knocks it back anyway if it’ll please her. Appeased for the moment after he downs what’s in the glass she lets him touch her some more. With more force he pushes against her voluptuous form into the counter.   
One large hand roams up her short dress to play with her lace panties, one thick finger sliding easily into her moist heat. She moans lightly trying to keep in check. He shakes his head as his vision fogs a little and his head spins the alcohol getting to him. His body is feeling like it’s on fire. Whatever that shit is, it’s amazing, he thinks foggily. She can feel his crystal blue eyes following her every move as she reaches behind to grab the bottle again.   
“Would you like some more?”

“One more… just one more.”

She pours it in a way that is meant to be seductive igniting a fire to his blood. Taking the glass from her he downs it quickly with an ending shudder as it burns its way down. Whoo that is a killer but oh so good, he shudders shaking his head. The temptress sighs as his hands are rough against her silky skin while he pulls down the front of her dress.  
He leans in one hand cupping her supple breast and lips hot against her throat. With a rather hard bite to her neck she hisses in slight pain. The sound is weird it’s not like someone sucking breath between their teeth, no more like a cat.  
“Aah ah not so hard now.”

Instead he slides down her frame to his knees. How perfect you look there, she thinks as she’s chewing on her thumb looking down at him. Catching her off guard he’s actually looking up at her, chin resting on her thigh as if to ask for permission to continue. Gently he moves aside the folds of her panties, his tongue rough on the outside of her center. Teasingly slow the male, her chosen swipes his tongue deeper into her. This action causes her to see stars but she’s not ready to be pleased just by this man’s tongue, she wants more of him. She quivers under him only to grasp the nape of his neck, her nails elongating piercing his flesh. Oops the temptress thinks as she’s guiding him up from the floor.   
Letting him go once he’s standing she takes a hold of his hand to lead him to the lone back room. He’s getting a little annoyed with her interruption so he pushes her against the wall feverishly trying to go for her mouth but she keeps avoiding it. The temptress is enjoying her chosen’s plight, confused but always one step behind her. He pauses as the lightning lights up the sky again, her shadow appears distorted but he chalks it up to the all the alcohol he’s consumed in the last few hours.   
“Come; come with me to my bed.”

“Finally, I thought we would never get there.”

She just rolls her eyes as she lets him go first. Upon coming to the bed the blankets shimmer in the dim lighting through the window. He turns just in time to find her at his back. She moves quickly, his thoughts jumble at her speed. A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she pushes him on the bed. Right where I want you, her smile widens at the thought.   
Now she decides to touch him, so she begins rubbing up his legs through his pants, loosening the muscles. Once she reaches his thighs she leans over to nuzzle the bulge behind his pants. Her chosen inhales through his teeth the sound being heard throughout the room. He wiggles his hips uncomfortably as she gives friction but not enough. Once she gets to his hips she makes quick work of shucking the guy of his pants and boxers.  
“Whoa there we’re not in a hurry.”

But she is and is anxious to get to his skin. Starting from his knees she travels up her nails pricking his skin, small blood droplets oozing to the top. Her nostrils twitch with the scent of him, the predator in her rearing its head. Lapping at those small marks he moans in pleasure. He goes to reach for her but finds that he can’t move from the blanket. Odd why can’t I move, a niggling of fear showing, his scent changing. She raises enough off the floor to run her hands soothingly down his sides to rub along his hip bones. His mind blanks as she envelopes his cock with her sweet mouth, the fear overridden by pleasure.   
Deep rattling, calming breaths escape his lungs as she continues to work him with her tongue and teeth. Her warm silky hand cups his sac, rolling his balls slightly. The red head stops altogether now pleasure driven. He manages to prop himself up on his elbows to watch the woman as she works. She stops suddenly to a wet pop to his dismay but only to stand and pull off her little lacey number, it dropping to the floor unceremoniously. Bare to his gaze he licks his dry lips as she drops to the floor once more. Her breasts are level with her bed the pert nipples teasing the flesh of his thighs. Tilting his head to the side like a bird he watches. Half way up the bed she grabs her breasts to close them around his prick. He has to admit it to himself that it turned him on even more. As she’s rubbing up and down on his cock with her supple breasts she catches the tip of his cock in her mouth. Not leaving a spot unclean she appears to wrap her tongue around the hard phallus.   
Extremely hard now it hurts the prey whines at her for some type of release.   
“Please it hurts, let me cum.”

“Hush in due time.”

Finally she climbs on top of him her cunt wet and throbbing, the fluids trail down her leg. Anticipating her he wasn’t expecting her tightness then it disappear. He literally whines like a child at the sudden loss. The black haired temptress smiles down at him leaning over to kiss him rather forcefully. She mounts him again teasing him until he wiggles his hips to get further into her moist heat.  
“Give it to me…”

His voice is strained at her incessant teasing. Good, he’s starting to beg for it, she smirks. Tired of the play the female pierces herself until she moans at the same time as her prey.   
He throws his head back in a silent scream as she angles herself just right, all the little spots to make him moan louder. In that moment she leans over to kiss him again, her tongue exploring his mouth droplets of neurotoxin penetrating his skin. There, she thinks. She’s ready to be pleased as she tightens her cunt around him. Her prey licks his lips the appendages starting to feel like they’re wrapped in cotton then bubble wrap. Confused he bucks upwards, his prick delving deeper into her center. The female grins, now purposely rotating her hips prepping for an orgasm. Her prey tries to reach for her but discovers that not only is the blanket sticky but his arms are feeling numb too.   
Fear begins to cloud his eyes until he arches away from the bed, his mouth falling into a silent scream. She can feel his seed enter her at last and at last she can enjoy her own orgasm. Milking every last drop from his prick her body clenches tight around his semi-hard cock. Satisfied as her cunt spasms again she slides off after it subsides with a slick pop. By this time he can’t move he’s trying but nothing is moving on his command. His mouth is moving but not a sound is coming out. No sound, nothing. Watching her she slides on a sheer robe and leaves the room. He now tries to move from the weirdly sticky blanket but the only thing that moves is his toes. Lightning crashes again in the distance thunder close behind. The sound of tools or something metal makes its way through the room. Eyes widening he’s letting the fear get to him.   
Eyeing her shadow that’s coming around the corner it looks distorted, no longer human as lightning flashes again. What…What is she?! He thinks frantically. That’s definitely not the alcohol playing with his system it’s for real. The female temptress comes back into view, the gleaming silver tray in her hands. Sweat begins to bead up on his forehead then rolls down the side of his face. Smiling she sets the tray down in the bathroom then makes her way back to the side of the bed, Leaning over him her full breasts tease his chest, her breath nothing but a ghost of a whisper on his ear.   
“Now now don’t fret, all will be alright.”

The bed doesn’t seem sticky at all to her because she lifts him straight off the blanket. He’s a little more than freaked by how easily she picked him up as he’s twice her size in height and weight. The feeling in her loins is growing. Now she can let her excitement show. As she’s placing him in the stark white tub another flash lights up the night sky. He wants to scream as her visage changes but is still unable to.  
Reaching for his wrist the temptress takes a hold of one finger then grabs for the scalpel on her tray. Slow and steady she slices the finger print from the tip of his finger. Eyes wide tears sting at the corners as she starts on the next one. The pain of her cutting his fingers is stalled the moment the woman’s jaw separates down the center. With every digit she carves up another human is falling away. Utter fear is coursing through his veins now. She’s no longer a human female. A kind of chirping hiss comes from her as she switches the scalpel to a straight razor. Making quick work of his hair her stomach growls rather loudly. Tears finally fall down his cheeks and mix with the sweat on his chin. Propping open his jaw she goes for the pliers, her silky smooth hand never letting go. The first tooth causes him to scream. He’s able to use the adrenaline to move under her. Now annoyed she narrows her eyes that are like slits and pins him down by the jugular.  
Choking a little he’s still screaming as she’s extracting every last one of his teeth. Plink…plink… goes the teeth in the small silver dish. At last he stops she rumbles, and finally I can eat! With help from the scalpel she cuts open the skin and tissue of his chest. This is the part she rather enjoys above the sex, the eating. She watches his chest rise and fall in shallow breaths as his heart beats slow. He can’t do anything but watch in utter fear and terror. There’s sudden pain and discomfort under his ribs. Feeling he hand searching she finds her prize, his heart. Gasping he’s looking at her, his heart in her hand, that chirping like hiss coming from her mouth. But it’s not a her any more it’s a… she bites into the still pumping heart her guard down completely.  
Bulbous eyes begin to rip through her scalp bulging through the skin, her hair falling out in clumps, extra limbs pierce and crack their way into place from her sides, her ass grows into that of an arachnids. She shakes all over ridding herself of the excess human skin. Finishing the heart she licks the blood from her fingers. Months it will take months to finish this kill but in the meantime her children will grow. By then her belly will be distended to where she won’t be able to move. Then once this brood is fully matured she can move onto the next kill.


End file.
